<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Demon's Obession by xxdyingsanityxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174893">A Demon's Obession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdyingsanityxx/pseuds/xxdyingsanityxx'>xxdyingsanityxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, F/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdyingsanityxx/pseuds/xxdyingsanityxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young lady is walking home on a cold winter’s night and ends up getting into a bit of trouble with a gang of thugs. The only person who decides to help her out of this mess just happens to be a demon. What will happen when she finds what he is and is he helping her for the right reasons? *Oneshot*<br/>*Taken from fictionpress since I don't remember that sign on*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Demon's Obession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dark winter’s night isn’t the best time for a young lady to be walking around alone but what can you do if it can’t be helped. It was a stupid idea to wander the streets after midnight, but you know walking itself never killed anyone before it was only the people who are hiding in the shadows that kill other people. Everything seemed perfectly normal until she reached the pathway facing the Park. There was this eerie feeling that wouldn’t go away and the young lady knew she should take a different way home but this was the quickest way that she could think of at this time of night.</p>
<p>                “Damn it, I should have taken Mr. Emerson’s offer to drive me home.” Lilith mumbled while jamming her hands into her coat pockets to try and keep them warm.</p>
<p>                Lilith always hated the winter; it seems to bring nothing but depression and hopelessness to everyone. At least that’s what it seems like in her household. Her father is always away on some business trip while her mother decides to waste her time at the nearby taverns getting wasted instead of taking care of her child. Yeah let me tell ya it’s a wonderful family life. Due to mother’s habit of blowing her paycheck in the taverns every week, most of the money Lilith made babysitting goes towards anything that is needed in the house while father is away.</p>
<p>                “I really hate this stupid weather, why can’t it go back to fall or hell why can’t it be summer or spring?” Lilith continued to mumble as she passed through the center of the park.</p>
<p>                While passing by the main water fountain she failed to notice the local thugs hanging around the jungle gym on the other side trying to score whatever they could from their friendly neighborhood drug dealer, who to her horrid luck spotted her passing by. Slowly they split into groups walking off in different directions to surround the area seeming to have it in their minds to cage the young woman in, which was easy enough to do since her attention seemed to be elsewhere. However with the snapping of a nearby branch Lilith was able to catch sight of a group of shadows closing in around her. ‘What the hell is going on?’ Lilith thought as she quickened her pace determined to get away from them before anything could happen. Yet her plan didn’t work out the way she wanted it to. Soon Lilith found herself surrounded by six irate and homeless looking men with no room to really make an escape.</p>
<p>                “Well well boys, what do we have here.” One voiced from behind her, “It seems like we got a little lady that wants to play with us.” Another one crooned from the right with a sick smirk on his face.</p>
<p>                “Sorry but I’m not here to play. I’m just heading home and I would like to get there without any trouble.  Now could you please move out of my way.” Lilith spat while glaring at the group of local rejects.</p>
<p>Most of them just laughed at her but one of them was feeling ballsy and grabbed a hold of her hair, yanking her head back to whisper into her ear, “You know if you keep talking like that the boss might decide to kill you instead of simply fucking you.” Lilith tried to fight the guy off of her but it was all for nothing when her hands were grabbed and pinned behind her.</p>
<p>“Will you get the hell off of me you reject?!” Lilith screamed while trying to squirm out of his hold.</p>
<p>Yet it was all for nothing he just held on tighter then threw her to the ground laughing along with the others when she landed in the mud. ‘I swear only on the days I don’t want to be bothered with anyone I get pulled into shit like this.’ Lilith bemoaned as she slowly pushed herself up off of the ground only to notice that everything around them went silent. It seemed that when she was shoved to the ground the so-called “boss” finally decided to make him-self known. Slowly he walked over to where all his rejects were and where Lilith was now sitting on the ground partly covered in mud. When he got close enough he bent down to her level and started to look her over then back up to his friends.</p>
<p>“Nice catch you got here, Mike. What’s the bitch’s name?”  He asked while he lifted her chin up so he could get a good look at her face. Lilith continued to glare at him as he squeezed her chin a bit tighter to keep her from pulling away from him when his friend spoke up, “Don’t know Jack. I haven’t asked the bitch yet.” Mike looked down at her then yanked her head back away from Jack then continued, “Tell me your name.”</p>
<p>Instead of answering the reject Lilith just continued to glare at him, and after a few seconds that seemed to tick Mike off causing him to tug harder at her hair almost sending her falling backwards. However Jack just stepped back to watch what his friend was going to do and Mike didn’t let him down because next thing Lilith knew her skull was bouncing off of the pavement. It took a few seconds for Lilith to blink the spots out of her eyes while the men laughed around her. ‘Fucking assholes …’ Lilith groaned as she forced herself to sit up on her knees then turned her head to glare at them all causing Mike to howl louder, </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so scared little girl.” He smirked walking over with his hands in his pockets before kicking out sending Lilith back down to the ground then he crouches down in front of her, “You can glare to your heart's content but it ain’t helping you at all.”</p>
<p>While he wasn’t paying attention Lilith smirked and aimed a well placed hit to his family jewels. He seemed shocked for a moment then Mike gasped before he doubled over in pain. Not pausing for an instant Lilith jumped up on unsteady feet and took off running into the woods not once looking back to admire her handiwork or to see if she was being followed. As she continued running through the underbrush and around the trees, all she could hear in the distance was the rejects cursing as they chased after her.</p>
<p>‘Shit, what the hell did I get myself into? I’m so dead when they get a hold of me.’ Lilith thought as she ran into a small cave in hopes to take a moment and hide in there from them so she could catch a breath. She remained quiet for a couple minutes listening as a group ran by not noticing her huddled up in the shadows. Once she was sure they were far enough away from her Lilith slowly crawled out of her hiding spot determined to make it home without another incident. However that reprieve was short lived when she bumped into someone standing not far from the cave. Lilith fell back on to the ground with a silent ‘thud’ and slowly looked up praying to whatever deity would hear her that it wouldn't be part of the group she just assaulted. However due to the darkness around them all Lilith could make out was that she ran into a board hooded figure which sent her dizzy mind into overdrive and her body into flight mode. So before any words could be said Lilith was frantically stumbling to her feet ready to take off again but this time her escape was short lived when the person latched onto her wrist yanking her back against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a muffled scream, Lilith reached back trying to punch him in the face in order to get free of his grip but the guy saw it coming and flipped her up onto his shoulder. Due to the sudden change in position Lilith found herself fighting off the desire to vomit down his back. It wasn’t until he started to move that Lilith realized that she was not going in the direction that she wanted and started to struggle to get free. During her struggle Lilith managed to knee him in the chest and elbow him in the back of the head while continuously hitting him in his back.</p>
<p>“God dammit, will you knock that off I’m trying to help you.” The mysterious guy muttered; his grip on my waist loosening as he tried to shift her into a more comfortable position while trying to keep her from kicking him again. </p>
<p>      “Well I’m sorry if I don’t know you or what the hell you want from me.” Lilith huffed as she planted her hands on his lower back to push herself up right trying to look at him. “Plus you’re fucking manhandling me.” She argued while still squirming to get away.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to drop you on your head?”</p>
<p>“No, but I would like to walk on my own two feet you jerk.”</p>
<p>“If I put you on your feet do you promise not to run away?”</p>
<p>Lilith looked around for a moment then answered, “Yes, I promise I’ll be a good girl and not run away from you.” </p>
<p>“Cute act but I don’t buy it.” He was silent for a moment before she left his thumb rubbing along the back of her thigh, “Plus you are almost home, so you might as well relax.”</p>
<p>“Sweet . . . Wait how the hell you know where I live?!” Lilith yelled into his ear causing him to drop her off his shoulder onto the ground.</p>
<p>“God dammit! Did you have to yell in my ear?” He questioned while trying to pop his ear so he can hear again.</p>
<p>“Well you deserved it you Creep! Now answer my question . . . How the hell do you know where I live?!” Lilith yelled, crossing her arms over her chest trying to look intimidating while her head was pounding from the consistent tumbles she had taken this evening.</p>
<p>It looked like he didn’t want to answer her at first; he just stood there with his own arms crossed over his broad chest staring down at her. Since she was still sitting on the ground, Lilith let her gaze travel along his body starting with his black biker boots then along powerful legs encased in a pair of black faded denim. Lilith allowed her gaze to travel higher seeming to forget that there were more important things to do at this point in time. Soon her eyes skimmed over a red ripped tank top that hardly seemed to cover his torso and allowed her to catch a glimpse of his rippling muscles that were partially hidden underneath. Continuing to let her eyes travel further upward Lilith was able to see his bronzed skin and his perfectly chiseled features, along with a wide brow, an aristocratic nose, sharply defined cheekbones and lusty craved lips. His looks all came together in a certain elegance that not many seem to own.</p>
<p>Yet it wasn’t until she got a good look at his eyes, well eye; it was a piercing green color that seemed as if he was looking into your soul. Though she can only see his one eye due to the eye patch that he wore over his left one, it seemed to give him an air of mystery to him. However what really stood out and caught her attention was his long crimson hair, which tumbled carelessly passed his shoulders and blew slightly in the wind. Lilith couldn’t seem to pull her gaze away from him; to her he seemed to being the walking definition of a sex god. During the admiration his god given body a simple question came into her mind,</p>
<p>“How the hell, are you not freezing right now?!” She questioned slightly worried about his mental and physical health.</p>
<p>“What . . . Oh don’t worry about me I’m fine.” He smiled while rubbing the back of his neck laughing before he looked back down at her with a smile.</p>
<p>“I don’t really believe you. Why don’t you come inside for a bit, so you can get warm?” Lilith asked as she moved to stand up again only to pause when she saw a hand in front of her face.</p>
<p>“Sure, as long as your parents don’t mind you bringing a guy home.”  He laughed, grabbing her hand to help her back up on her feet.</p>
<p>                Lilith laughed and smiled up at him, “No, there’s no one home so you don’t have to worry about anything.”</p>
<p>                “Wow, your parents don’t seem to really care do they?” He asked as they walked up her front steps only pausing for her to dig through her pockets to locate her house keys.</p>
<p>                “Umm . . . I don’t know and I don’t care. So it’s all good . . .” With the keys in the door Lilith turned around to ask him, “Umm what’s your name by the way?” </p>
<p>                “Oh, sorry I should have told you earlier. My name is Damien, your Lilith right?”</p>
<p>                “Umm . . . yea that’s me but how do you know me?” She looked up at him with questioning eyes as her grip tightened around the door knob.</p>
<p>                “Oh that’s a little hard to explain right now. . .” Damien said, looking everywhere but where Lilith was currenting standing.</p>
<p>                “Why is it so hard to explain?! It’s a simple stupid question to answer it shouldn’t take a rocket scientist to answer it.” Lilith started glaring at him as the wind whistled around them causing her to shiver.</p>
<p>                “Alright, I know it is but can we continues this inside before you freeze you stupid ass off?” He asked while looking deep into her eyes trying to get her inside before she freezes.</p>
<p>                “Fine ... but I want an answer once we get inside and warm.” She offered him a glare to make a point, “No ifs, ands, or buts.” Lilth said unlocking the front door letting the two of them inside.</p>
<p>                Once Lilith opened the door she saw one of the thugs walking down the street checking in the alleyways while across the street there seemed to be someone else doing the same thing. ‘Well fuck ….’ She thought shoving Damien into the foyer before chasing after him and quietly closing the door behind them. Thankfully he didn’t seem to mind the harsh treatment but he did notice the care that she took in locking the front door behind them. Damien just looked over at Lilith from his spot behind the couch in the living room while a small tilt to his head as if to silencely question if everything was alright. With a small shake to her head as she hung up her coat before making her way over to take a seat in front of him. </p>
<p>                “Alright, start talking big guy.” Lilith told him patting the cushion next to her signalling for him to join her on the couch.</p>
<p>                He sighed looking like he wanted to be anywhere but with her at this point but after a moment he moved around the couch to sit next to her staring down at the rug before finally looking back at me with a sad smile.</p>
<p>                “Okay. . . I’ll start with the beginning since that is always a good place to start.” He paused for a moment looking away from her then sighed, “I'm not human.” He held his hand up to keep her from speaking for a moment before continuing, “I’m a fire demon with the simple gift of telepathy. When you were in the cave earlier you were projecting your desire to go home and since you were hiding in my current home I figured I would help you out.” Damien muttered while looking at the rug in front of him while his hands remained folded in front of him.</p>
<p>                Lilian slowly let everything he just told her sink in but she really didn’t hear anything he had to say passed the “I’m a demon” part. Lilian simply stared at him not saying a word as the clock ticked behind them and as more time ticked by the faster he bounced his leg impatiently waiting for her to say something or anything at all. After what seemed like an eternity to them Lilian finally muttered something,</p>
<p>                “Damien . . . what do you mean you’re a demon?”  </p>
<p>                “What don’t you get Lil . . . I’m a demon. It’s really simple to understand. I’m one of those creatures that go bump in the night and kill people for fun. I enjoy feeling human blood along my skin just like every other blood lusting bastard like me.” He stated sadly letting a few silent tears come down his cheeks while his hair covered his exposed eye.</p>
<p>                Lilian sat there watching him and for some odd reason she couldn’t stand to sit there watching him cry over something that she didn’t understand. So without thinking Lilian leaned over and hugged him trying to offer him some form of kindness like he was trying to show her earlier. At first he seemed stunned but next thing Lilith knew she was yanked into his lap with his arms tightly wrapping around her holding her close against him. He held her there for a couple minutes in complete silence before he decided to break it.</p>
<p>                “Lilith . . . you’re not scared of me, are you?”  He quietly questioned trying to pull her closer to him as if he was afraid of losing her.</p>
<p>                “No, Damien I’m not scared of you.” Lilith reassured him by drawing small circles on his back while her head rested on his shoulder.</p>
<p>                “But . . . but how can you not be . . . I’m a monster.” He growled tightening his hold on her to the point she thought he would crack her ribs.  </p>
<p>                Lilian let out a soft sigh before pulling back to looked deep into his piercing green eye and stated,</p>
<p> “Damien, I want you to listen to me and listen well. You’re NOT a monster. You’re different from the others; if you were you would have killed me by now. You would not be sitting here holding me as if I was the last thing keeping you here on this planet. You would have left me the woods for those thugs to find and do whatever the hell they wanted.” She reached up to softly cup his cheek and rubbed her thumb along his cheek bone. “Do you understand me?”</p>
<p>                He was silent as he looked at Lilith and she remained silent waiting to hear what he had to say. When he said nothing after a while Lilith went to get off of him thinking that he needed space only to be pulled back against his chest before she could move a muscle. However instead of another hug he pulled her into a passion filled kiss. It left her breathless and stunned; Lilian had no idea what to do, so she did what anyone else might have done in her situation. Lilian remained completely still but it wasn’t until he pulled away that she regretted not kissing him back. He looked down at her confused but didn’t really say anything until he noticed the blush that crept its way onto her face.</p>
<p>                “So you did like it, didn’t you Lilith.” He teased causing her blush to darken before she crossed her arms in a huff.</p>
<p>                “No, I didn’t and you have no proof that says otherwise, do you Damien?” She teased him back thinking that she would be okay.</p>
<p>                “Well then Miss Lilith …” He smirked making sure to draw out his words as his hands squeeze her hips, “If it is proof that you are asking for then mind telling me what is with this little blush that is coloring on your cheeks?”  He asked as he ran his thumb across her cheek as if to make a point.</p>
<p>                “Well . . . umm . . . dammit.” Lilian pouted looking at the ground knowing that there was no hiding the warmth of her cheeks.</p>
<p>                “Aww don’t look away from me. I like seeing your pretty face.” He told her as he lifted her chin up so she could face him again. “There much better. Now why don’t you get changed into something more comfortable and I’ll stay here.”</p>
<p>                “Alright, I guess I’ll be right back then.” Lilian relented then moved to crawl off of him only to be pulled into another kiss but this one was short, sweet and to the point.</p>
<p>                “Okay now you can go.” He smiled, pushing her lightly off of his lap and towards the stairs.</p>
<p>                “I’m going; I’m going, chill Sparky.” Lilian said while trying to hold back laughing as she danced away from his grabbing hands.</p>
<p>                “What was that my little Lilith? Don’t tell me you just called me ‘Sparky’.” Damien questioned with a slight twitch going under his left eye before he reached out trying to swipe her back up in his arms.</p>
<p>                Lilian giggled looking over at him from the safety of the staircase, “And what if I did? What are you going to do about Sparky?”</p>
<p>                “Oh you're dead little missy.” He stated before jumping over the couch and heading towards the stairs after her. Lilian saw him coming and made a beeline towards her room in hopes of locking him out to be safe even though she was giggling like a mad woman as she ran. Yet it seemed that luck wasn’t on her side today because as soon as she got to her bedroom door, he grabbed her waist spinning Lilith to face him then leaned down kissing her roughly yet there were still hints of passion mixed in with the lust. Instead of pulling away from him this time Lilith jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck kissing him back with that same passion and lust he was giving her.</p>
<p>                 When she did that he groaned slightly into their kiss but grabbed onto her ass holding her up while his other hand reached out searching for the doorknob. Once he managed to open the door he carried her over to the bed never once breaking their kiss and laid Lilith down on the bed while he lay down on top of her. Deciding to take the kiss a bit further Damien licked her lips asking for entrance which she gave him without a second thought. His tongue ran over hers starting a mini battle of dominance, which she quickly lost in a matter of seconds giving him full control over the kiss. While his tongue was mapping out her mouth and trying to coax her tongue into playing with his, Lilith was lightly tracing along the muscles under his top causing him to shiver slightly and pull away. Lilith cried in protest to him breaking the kiss but he simply lifted his hand and rubbed the side of her cheek.</p>
<p>                “Lil . . . We need to take things slow, we don’t need them getting out of hand right now.” He muttered before moving to lay next to her on the bed with one arm resting behind his head.</p>
<p>                Shivering at the loss of his body heat Lilith turned to cuddle closer to him to keep warm. Damien noticed this and just laughed before moving to wrap his free arm around her waist pulling her against him to lay her head on his chest. It wasn’t until then that Lilith noticed how tired she was and soon she started to drift into darkness that was calling for her to welcome it. Damien seemed to notice it and quietly whispered in her ear,</p>
<p>                “Go to sleep my love, I’ll be here when you wake up in the morning.” He kissed the top of her head before he leaned back against the pile of pillows that she usually slept on.</p>
<p>                “G’night Damien . . .” Lilith muttered before letting the sleep take her away but she heard one last thing before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>                “Night Love, hope you have pleasant dreams.”</p>
<p>                After that Lilith remembered nothing but his warmth and his steady breathing as he went to sleep along with her protecting her from any of the monsters that could come looking for her in the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>